I'm Not Supposed to Fall in Love
by Kez Ramsey
Summary: Melissa x Kurz When a new member is added to the team, Kurz's feelings for Melissa come out. How can he prove to her that he's willing to be a onewoman man? And can he actually do it? Should he? rated for Melissa's language, possibly more later on . . .
1. Enter the Rival

"Urza 6!" Mao shouted over the communicator as a ruby beam seared past her M9, missing the AS by no more than a metre or so. "I am going to have your balls in a sling!"

Kurz winced at the sound of her voice; he knew the instant he let off the shot that he was dead. Dodging an enemy AS fluidly, he surveyed the battlefield as quickly as possible. He took a running leap, trying to find a the best angle for his mark. Squeezing the trigger of his rifle, another shard of energy sailed Melissa's way, just far enough out of her sensor range that she didn't yell at him this time.

They were outnumbered, but back-up was coming. The terrorist installation had been better prepared than they had anticipated. Explosions filled the area, the air filtering through his suit smelled of burnt ozone. They only had to last another couple of minutes. Sousuke suddenly flew passed him, knocked down by a volley of vicious energy.

"They've got anti-AS cannons hidden in the trees surrounding this field," Melissa reported.

'Another one!' Kurz thought frustratedly. "That bitch is mine!" he yelled gleefully. He made sure Sousuke had recovered before moving for a shot at the canon. "Urza 7, you alright?" he asked.

"Fine," Sousuke stated plainly.

Kurz smiled, monotone was a good sign. He fired into the woods where he guessed the canon was located then moved toward a group of AS that was advancing on Melissa. She had her hands full as it was and didn't need any more problems to worry about. He was just about to comment on how easy this battle was going when a sudden eruption pummeled his AS. His sensors were clouded by dust and debris rising up from the force of the impact – the subsequent shockwave sent both his Sousuke's AS crashing to the ground.

"What the hell was that?" he asked over the com.

"The enemy must have begun using some sort of high-powered projectile," Sousuke commented.

"On their own people?" Kurz wailed in disbelief.

"Arbalest's scanners can't identify the chemical signatures."

"I've got nothing," Kurz explained, looking at his own readouts. "Two?" They both waited for a response, when none came a sudden panic filled him. "Urza 2!"

The dust was finally settling. Most of the remaining enemy AS were malfunctioning, jittery motions giving away their failing systems. A few shots from Sousuke and Kurz allowed them to join their fallen comrades.

In the middle of the field, however, a huge crater had been created from the bomb's blast. Pieces of machinery were strewn about all over the place like the artificial bones from a predator's meal. There was no sign of Melissa's M9. Kurz and Sousuke ran to the crater, sliding down to its very centre just as the back-up arrived. Four more AS were dropped from carriers.

"Nice timing," Kurz remarked.

"Clean up the rest of the enemy's forces. We have to find Urza 2," Sousuke instructed of the newcomers.

"There's no need to look for me. I'm not lost!" Melissa's voice crackled over the frequency in between gasps of breath. She appeared from behind the thick trunk of a tree and waved to her two companions, then slumped down in exhaustion. "Some sniper," Melissa commented on Kurz's behalf. "Next time could you take the enemy out before they blow up my suit?" she went on bitingly.

Kurz looked down at his scanner mournfully. The first canon, the one Melissa hadn't noticed at all, he had totaled – what a blight on her pride it would be to point that out! She had yelled at him for firing at her, but he had really been aiming for what he thought was the only canon and he had hit it too. Instead he just said, "Yeah, sorry."

ooo

She was still brandishing a load of scrapes and bruises from the battle two days ago, but those hardly bothered her anymore – what she really hated was that her beloved AS had been destroyed, again. Melissa sucked on a cigarette moodily, tossing it away only half-finished, too angry even to enjoy her vice. A boot toe came down upon the smoldering butt and stamped it out. She looked up warily at Kurz.

"Did I ever tell you how bad your breath smells, especially after one of those?"

"I am not in the mood, Weber," she warned.

"You're going to die a disgusting old hag – saggy skin, teeth all yellow," he went on.

Melissa reached up and grabbed him by the shirt, yanking him down so they faced each other nose-to-nose. "You said you had that canon," she said simply.

"It must have launched that bomb just before I took it out. What's complain, you're perfectly fine!"

"Easy for you to say, you've still got an AS!" she returned heatedly, rising to her full height. She pushed him away and stalked off, but Kurz was about to let her go so easily. He followed her, pointing an accusatory finger her way.

"I saved your ass, Sergeant Major!"

"Saved my ass!" Melissa exclaimed, turning on her heel.

"You better believe it! If it wasn't for me-"

"Sergeant Major Mao. Sergeant Kurz." Came a soft voice.

Both of them stood at attention.

"Captain Tesstarossa."

The small girl smiled warmly, holding a clipboard to her chest as she nodded in greeting. "I'd like you two to come with me please." She lead them to her office where Sagara Sousuke was already waiting, and obediently Melissa and Kurz took a seat, though they still didn't know what was going on. Tessa waited for everyone to get comfortable before she said anything. She looked at Melissa in an appraising sort of way. "Unfortunately, due to the attacks the Danaan has faced and other unfortunate events, we've been having trouble getting a replacement AS for the Major."

"What!" Melissa demanded before realizing herself. She sat back down and looked away for a moment.

"Yes, it is very unfortunate," Tessa went on. "There was not enough left by the explosion of that unidentified bomb to repair and there is so much going on right now that we need every AS pilot as never before." She smiled. "However, a decision has been made about your next assignment. You'll be debriefed later on it. Right now, I am here to tell you of some changes to your unit."

"What kind of changes?" Kurz asked skeptically.

"Nothing drastic!" Tessa assured them. "But we do think that three AS atleast will be needed for your next mission. So, there will be a new addition to your squad, temporarily. His name is Daniel Brantain and his call sign will be Urza 5."

"Never heard of him," Kurz offered.

"Where is he from, Captain?" Sousuke inquired.

"He's been a lone operative for awhile now, but has agreed to come in on this. He's been working in the east mostly with intelligence gathering."

"Intelligence? Psh!" Kurz scoffed, running a hand through his golden hair. "What good is some desk jockey to us?"

"Idiot," Melissa scolded. "The East is just as dangerous as the Soviets, and if he works alone, he must be good."

"He is," agreed Tessa. She nodded towards the door where a man with short dark brown hair stood. "Come in, Major Brantain."

Deep green eyes surveyed the room, taking in Sousuke, Kurz and Melissa. He was the same height as Kurz with a swimmer's build. Chiseled features added to his expressive face. He smiled then offered his hand to Melissa, "It's an honour to meet you, Major Mao. I'm glad to be serving under you."

"Under me?" Melissa repeated, blushing a little as her eyes went over his body for the second time. "You're a major too, aren't you?"

"I though it best not to break up the chain of command already established," Tessa explained. "Major Brantain didn't have any objections."

Blushing still, Melissa finally shook his hand. "So, would you like a tour of the ship?"

Kurz elbowed Sousuke as the two major lefts the office. "I don't like him," he whispered.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

My first Full Metal Panic fic! Please tell me what you think! I apologize if any thing seems out of place, or if I misspelled something – I've only seen half the series so far! (But there is definitely a lack of Melissa x Kurz fics, so I felt obliged to clunk one out.) If you want more, please review! Thanks for reading. Cheers – k.ramsey


	2. Strategically Sound

"So, what did you do to deserve such an assignment?" Daniel asked jokingly as he took a sip of his coffee.

"What do you mean?" Melissa asked.

"Well, c'mon," he said, leaning over the table confidentially. "The sergeant-major in charge of two kids? Must be a headache."

"They're good pilots," Melissa stated matter-of-factly.

Daniel looked away. "I apologize if I offended you."

Melissa stared at her reflection in the dark liquid. "I guess I can understand your apprehension, but I'm sure you'll see what I mean soon enough." She looked around the mess hall, where the bar was just opening. The tender waved a greeting to her, which she returned. "Hey, you want to get something a little stronger to drink?"

"Should you be drinking while on duty?"

Melissa checked her watch. "I've got forty-five minutes until my shift officially starts."

ooo

"What the hell are you doing?" Kurz demanded of Melissa. "Is this revenge?"

Melissa snorted. "Don't be so conceited." She looked over her shoulder at him, "But then again, look at who I'm talking to."

"Well, what are you doing to my AS?" Kurz gestured to the open panels in the cockpit, the M9's innerds bared for all to see.

"I figured I'd take the time to check out everyone's machines – make sure they're in working order, before our next assignment. It is standard procedure for the commanding officer, you know."

Kurz grabbed the tool that Melissa held. "Checking I can understand, but this little gizmo suggests more than just inspection."

Melissa turned fully in the seat to face him, glaring. "Give it back, Weber."

Kurz played with the tool. "Tell me what you're doing first."

She lunged at him, grasping the desired item in question with one hand. Kurz brought both hands around it and attempted to yank it from her possession, but she just retaliated by using both hands as well. The two of them played tug of war, growling and gritting their teeth.

"Can't match up to me on the battlefield to get even, so you're gonna sabotage my suit, is that it!" Kurz managed through clenched teeth.

"Please! Noticed one of your cross-hairs isn't calibrated – veers to the right."

"Yeah, I know. I like it that way. I'm used to it."

"Fine." Melissa let go of the tool, causing Kurz to fall backwards on his butt. He sat there glaring at her as she reached in and grabbed something from inside the cockpit. "I don't think Sousuke would appreciate knowing you keep this in your suit," she commented, showing off the snapshot of Chidori Kaname. She dropped it over him as she passed. The picture floated slowly downwards, landing on Kurz's chest as the sounds of Melissa's footfalls against the catwalk faded away.

ooo

Melissa exited the hangar (AN: didn't know what else to call it!), rubbing her shoulder; it was still sore from landing on it and she was worried it might cause her some trouble later on.

Tessa turned around the corner up ahead and waved to her affectionately. "Major Mao, I've been meaning to speak with you."

Melissa stopped in her tracks, taking up a defensive position with her arms folded across her chest. "About what, Captain?"

"I just wanted to make sure that you weren't too upset with this new situation."

"New situation? I'm useless without an M9!" she said, waving an arm exasperatedly. "Tessa, how can Mithril not have _one_ suit out there? Gimme the parts, I'll build it myself!"

Tessa laughed at the notion. "You're a fiery spirit, Melissa."

"You're avoiding my question."

The Captain of the Tuatha de Danaan looked away for a moment. "I think we should continue this discussion in my office," she said.

Melissa didn't bother to sit down. As soon as the door to the captain's office closed, she repeated her question.

"It's a serious matter," Tessa began. "One I didn't want to bring up really. Mithril is in worse shape than it may seem."

"What?" Melissa interjected, her jaw hanging with her mouth agape.

"I didn't want to get into it. To worry you or distract you from your new mission, but I suppose I owe you an explanation." She looked at Melissa. "Please don't tell the others of this, not yet. There's no point in spreading panic. The executive officers and I have decided that this information should only become available if an actual emergency was to arise."

Melissa bit back a comment about her being without an M9 seemed like a damn real emergency, if only for the expression on Tessa's face. "What's going on?"

"There is a new organization that we have learned of – a secret organization, very much like Mithril. Except. It's goal is very different from ours. We believe that it is being hired by a coalition of the terrorists."

"Hired to do what?"

"To wipe out us as we have wiped out them."

ooo

Kurz sat beside Sousuke waiting for Kalinin to arrive for the briefing. Daniel and Melissa sat on the other side of the room, she answering his seemingly endless supply of questions regarding the submarine. He sighed loudly.

"Is there something wrong?" Sousuke asked, looking around the room for the disturbance.

"I'm not sure I like this idea of a new member to the unit, is all," Kurz replied.

"Sometimes the addition of extra personnel can result in unfavorable outcomes, but generally it is strategically sound to over-estimate the enemy instead of under-estimating him. The addition of Major Brantain contributes to this aim," Sousuke stated.

"Seems like a lot of trouble for one mission," Kurz grumbled.

"That is because, Sergeant Weber, that time here is off the essence and because this mission involves a Whispered," Kalinin explained as he strode through the door. He walked to the front of the room and turned on a projector that showed the picture of a teenage girl with purple hair. "You'll be attacking this compound with the AS," he changed the display to show a grouping of buildings surrounded by a thick wall. "From here, here and here."

"Great, but what the hell am I going to do?" Melissa muttered

"You could sit on my lap and enjoy the ride," Kurz offered.

Melissa rolled her eyes and Kalinin, for his part, seemed to ignore the exchange.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Hi! Sorry, if this chap was a bit boring, but I wanted to set a couple of things up first. Thanks to Aislin, Shipperness and random reviewer #31 for reviewing. Shipperness: I shall endeavour to use the correct call sign next time, thanks for the correction. As always, please tell me what you think and if you want more! Thanks for reading – k.ramsey


	3. Aggressive Actions

Melissa went over the briefing in her mind, as she knelt in the shadows of a hallway. Daniel, Sousuke and Kurz were waiting in the darkness as well, just outside the compound; they were waiting for Melissa to make her move.

_"Our main problem is this," Kalinan said as he pointed to a small room overlooking the bays of the central warehouse. "This building is where the research is being conducted – as such, its security is rather extreme." He turned to Melissa. "That's where you come in, Major." Another tap to the datascreen zoomed in on the room he had indicated earlier. "They've wired the entire place in the event of our inevitable confrontation, and we believe that this group of terrorists is willing to destroy everything in their possession so that we do not get our hands on any of it-"_

_"You're saying the compound is wired to blow?"_

_Kalinan nodded, "At a moment's notice. The room that overlooks the main research area houses the switch that will set off the explosives. Major, you'll need to infiltrate and secure that room before Urzu 5, 6 and 7 can move in."_

_"Wait, one minute here," Kurz interjected. "One clarification."_

_"What is it Sergeant?"_

_"Is it a switch or a big red button?"_

It sounded simple enough.

Kalinan, however, failed to mention that this particular group of terrorists appeared to be the most sophisticated bunch they had ever come up against. She had waited nearly an hour in the frigid night air before an opportunity had presented itself for infiltration into the main building. The foot soldiers varied their patrols, making them impossible to predict and – oh yeah – radio silence had to maintained because the terrorists just happened to possess an all-frequency scanner that they used on an infrequent but regular basis. Once inside, it had taken Melissa another forty-five minutes just to get in sight of the damn red-button room, or switch-room, whatever it was.

The fact that she had managed to remain undetected thus far she attributed mainly to that cruel sense of luck of hers – the one that got her clear of her AS just before it was annihilated, twice.

If she had been in her M9, this would be the point in time where she turns just in time to see a wonderful explosion, upon picking herself up from the rough landing. She was _right _there, but unfortunately so was a well-armed guard who for all intensive purposes hadn't moved from his position at the door since she had begun watching him twenty minutes earlier. Well, her luck had just run out along with her patience. It was time for something a little more aggressive than what wetworks operations generally called for – they wouldn't blow the place over one small casualty, would they?

Only one way to find out . . .

Melissa brought out her pistol and steadied her aim. If human nature was any indication, the shot would likely bring out atleast one curious person from the inside of the room. She had no idea how many were in there, but it was small; there couldn't be more than three or four, she reasoned.

One quick inhalation, one slow exhalation and the slightest squeeze of the trigger – the man crumpled to the ground, blood spatter staining the door he had been guarding. Sirens instantly started to blare. The door burst open, catching on the corpse. A head peered out and a shot later, Melissa had her self-made opportunity for the final intrusion.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

It's short, I realize but I wanted to update something before the weekend. More to come now that midterms are over. Thanks for reading. – k.ramsey


End file.
